onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/2 February 2020
00:20-47 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 00:21-40 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 00:21-45 hiya 01:45-55 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 01:46-04 hi 01:46-10 Hi 01:46-16 I'm not home 01:46-20 I'll be home soin 01:46-27 *soon 01:46-33 So bbl 01:46-55 k 01:47-18 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 02:30-58 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 02:31-12 back 02:31-20 wb 02:31-34 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 02:31-34 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 02:31-48 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 02:37-10 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 02:47-27 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has left the chat ~ 03:13-20 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has joined the chat ~ 03:13-45 Good after noon 03:14-15 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has left the chat ~ 03:14-58 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has joined the chat ~ 03:15-05 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has left the chat ~ 03:34-03 gtg 03:34-43 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 06:37-12 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 06:37-42 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 13:06-37 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 13:06-43 Hi 13:07-47 just read the latest chat logs, I like them, but I have no clue why I’m constantly leaving and joining 13:09-36 I mean a good chunk of that time is cause of mobile, but I still do that on times I was on my computer (and often on mobile I only entered chat after not leaving, which was weird) 13:16-46 And now I'm leaving assured whatever this is is saved on a chat log for eternity, cause mobile, even on a tablet, sucks 13:17-23 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 13:38-25 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 13:38-55 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 15:35-57 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 15:37-24 hi 16:28-15 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has joined the chat ~ 16:28-24 Hey 16:29-10 hi 16:29-35 How are you 16:29-45 fine 16:29-47 you? 16:30-30 great❤ 16:30-41 cool 16:32-05 You haven't had a convo anybody�� 16:32-38 yeah lol 16:33-04 Who? 16:33-34 no one yet. Chat's been quiet today 16:33-40 Maybe because it is Sunday 16:34-08 Right�� 16:35-26 ~ Merlock3497 has joined the chat ~ 16:35-55 yo yo yo 16:36-17 hi 16:36-24 Hi new person 16:36-43 not new to chat 16:37-30 You're new to me I never met you before�� 16:37-57 your new to me as well math knows me though 16:38-20 yeah 16:38-54 I see utter has been lurking around 16:39-01 Well nice to meet you�� 16:39-03 ~ Merlock3497 has left the chat ~ 16:39-05 ~ Merlock3497 has joined the chat ~ 16:39-36 u to 16:39-48 Right�� 16:40-45 you must be a an ouat fan I take it 16:42-07 Huh? 16:42-25 He's asking if you're an OUAT fan 16:43-08 Yes I am�� 16:43-59 favorite episode character and season? 16:44-34 Season 2 Snow White Emma Swan Henry Mills Regina Mills episode 5�� 16:44-51 Episode 5 of which season? 16:45-00 Those would be 16:45-06 That Still Small Voice 16:45-10 The Doctor 16:45-14 Good Form 16:45-21 Breaking Glass 16:45-30 Dreamcatcher (Episode) 16:45-56 Street Rats 16:46-02 Greenbacks 16:46-07 personally im a fan of rumplestiltskin 16:46-25 Literally just said season 2 16:47-48 not a fan of season 7 at all but a few characters I do enjoy 16:48-04 I'm not a fan of season 7 either�� 16:48-44 whats your favorite pairing 16:49-40 Like with relationships and stuff? 16:49-51 yes 16:50-43 Captain Swan Rumbelle 16:51-45 i don't mind captain swan but i personally favor swanfire more and i did enjoy outlaw queen 16:52-50 I like swanfire to but when he died it broke my heart�� 16:54-16 zelena should of had a permenant death for that 16:54-25 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has left the chat ~ 16:54-28 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has joined the chat ~ 16:54-54 Right!!!�� 16:57-17 although i think the biggest shocker was when emma finding out the guy who got her pregnant turned out to be rumplestiltskins son 16:58-48 I know when I found that out almost fell off the sofa�� 17:00-37 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 17:00-53 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 17:00-56 hi 17:01-07 Hello 17:01-21 not only that first time i saw the episode i was trying to figure out how in the hell bae survived over a century thank god that was explained 17:01-28 howdy schro 17:01-53 Right�� 17:03-03 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has left the chat ~ 17:03-40 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has joined the chat ~ 17:03-49 test 17:03-49 �� 17:03-59 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 17:04-01 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 17:04-07 Test? 17:04-16 chat is not working well 17:04-22 we all can say rumplestiltskin got his happy ending in the end 17:04-29 working ok for me 17:04-29 i think it works now 17:04-49 I know that's right Rumpelstiltskin did get his happy ending 17:04-58 You didn't deserve it 17:05-17 ? 17:05-23 He didn't deserve it 17:05-28 found his son got married had another son is a grandfather 17:05-50 in the end he did become a hero though 17:06-25 He did become a hero�� 17:07-02 and thats why he deserved his happy ending 17:07-25 oh and he was a great grandfather as well 17:07-33 eventually 17:08-16 He was your right�� 17:09-26 thank god they didn't have family gatherings or reunions god 17:09-49 I know that's right�� 17:10-06 Can you imagine�� 17:10-11 i need to start my s7 rewrite 17:10-39 sam ive seen henrys family tree its a mess 17:11-14 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has left the chat ~ 17:11-20 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has joined the chat ~ 17:11-54 It is�� 17:14-20 i almost can see henry explaining the family tree to lucy 17:15-15 Right�� 17:17-55 i don't think it was established that lucy knew she was related to the dark one at all unless it was mentioned offscreen 17:18-52 it didn't really matter 17:19-18 i mean, she obviously does 17:19-26 there's no reason why she wouldn't know 17:19-34 Yeah it does can you please stop doing that 17:19-40 doing what? 17:20-23 Not you Schroeswald 17:20-39 He keeps on interrupting us talking 17:20-52 He's not interrupting you 17:20-54 And if he did 17:20-59 Then so did I 17:21-13 You are being rude for no reason 17:21-21 He was just giving his thoughts 17:21-48 I'm not being rude I'm just saying it's rude for him to interrupt us talking just saying not in a mean way 17:21-59 which is not against the rules sam its a public chat fyi 17:22-12 Exactly, this is a public chat 17:22-39 Okay I'm sorry 17:25-12 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 17:28-55 guys not only im working on a s7 rewrite im thinking of doing a next gen fic featuring older versions of hope and a few others 17:29-11 cool 17:29-16 yeah 17:31-55 although im still trying to figure out who i could cast for an older version of violet 17:36-24 Marie Avgeropoulos maybe? 17:36-40 She'd be my pick if I ever needed an older Violet 17:37-04 don't know who that is 17:37-30 i was thinking one who played ivy 17:37-36 I almost never know the people I'm casting 17:38-08 Olivia Steele Falconer played a younger version of her character in a CW show I think 17:38-47 she was in smallville season 10 17:40-41 but ya either the one who played ivy or the actress who played lana lang in smallville 17:41-47 Kristen doesn't really look like she could have aged from Oliva 17:42-45 yeah agree 17:42-58 idk shed be the right age though 17:43-11 not the right skin tone though 17:43-19 Kristin Kreuk is Asian 17:43-27 Olivia Steele Falconer is not 17:43-43 ok then ivy's actress then 17:48-14 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 17:48-16 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 17:50-53 ~ Merlock3497 has left the chat ~ 17:54-11 ~ Merlock3497 has joined the chat ~ 17:55-42 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has left the chat ~ 17:57-18 blah doctors appointment tomorrow 17:58-41 that sucks 17:59-37 ~ Merlock3497 has left the chat ~ 17:59-38 ~ Merlock3497 has joined the chat ~ 18:02-10 going to see eye doctor 18:11-52 ~ Merlock3497 has left the chat ~ 18:26-44 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has joined the chat ~ 18:26-54 hey 18:27-02 hi 18:27-07 wb 18:31-55 ��\ 18:40-26 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 18:40-40 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 18:41-50 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 18:42-05 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 18:42-51 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 18:43-27 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 18:43-38 back 18:58-31 brb 18:58-42 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 18:58-43 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 18:58-44 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 19:00-31 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 19:00-43 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 19:00-44 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 19:01-14 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 19:01-15 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 19:03-58 brb 19:04-20 ok 19:07-29 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 19:07-38 backety 19:08-42 wb 19:13-04 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 19:13-05 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 19:13-35 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 19:13-35 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 19:15-51 What does wb mean? 19:15-56 welcome back 19:16-08 ooooh 19:21-44 I'm bored 19:22-27 why? 19:29-56 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 19:29-58 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 19:30-17 IDK 19:30-31 Cuz I have nothing to do 19:31-06 you have the whole Internet 19:31-11 true lol 19:31-16 welcome back, utter 19:31-22 meh 19:31-43 lol 19:34-59 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 19:35-05 hiya 19:35-13 Hi 19:35-31 hello 19:35-47 Its so hot 19:36-13 who? 19:36-21 The temperatura 19:36-22 W 19:36-25 E 19:36-28 Lol 19:36-30 lol 19:37-04 �� 19:37-18 ������ 19:37-47 �� 19:37-47 Hey guys I'm kind of late I know I have the whole internet but internet too boring too�� 19:38-23 Being bored is often a choice 19:38-25 do you wanna talk about something then? 19:38-38 Yes 19:38-41 me 19:38-54 yeah 19:38-56 Anyway gonna go to the pool 19:39-09 Sure pick a topic 19:39-22 @TB, enjoy it! 19:39-35 @Samaria, since you're bored, you can pick a topic 19:39-36 Tidying up with Marie Lindo 19:39-36 19:39-45 Kondo* lol 19:39-54 I don't know what to talk about���� 19:41-19 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has left the chat ~ 19:41-20 me neither 19:41-39 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 19:41-41 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 19:41-45 (egg) 19:42-02 (bread) 19:42-07 (beer) 19:42-13 Dis place is beautiful 19:42-17 this is the only one who always works 19:42-41 Btw schroe i want bernie to win but joe Biden will 19:42-47 To beer! (beer) 19:42-53 don 19:42-59 *don't be so sure 19:43-01 A toast to the groom 19:43-02 To beer! (beer) 19:43-08 A toast to the bride 19:43-08 (wine) 19:43-18 @TB, at least you know Bernie's name now 19:43-28 (vodka) 19:43-31 damn 19:43-38 vodka doesn't work 19:43-46 we need a vodka emoji 19:43-47 (popcorn) 19:43-53 Btw how do they difference a drink toast from toast the bread 19:44-04 lmao 19:44-08 (cognac) 19:44-13 all toasts are required to have toast 19:44-31 and you must toast whenever you eat toast 19:44-37 indeed 19:44-39 Maybe everyone misinterpreted it 19:45-00 Different words here so 19:45-01 And everyone needs to click their breads 19:45-13 context is key 19:45-18 yeah 19:45-18 like most things 19:45-29 (key) 19:45-32 damn 19:45-54 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 19:45-55 �� 19:46-01 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 19:46-19 �� 19:46-49 Have u ever 19:46-52 Practiced 19:46-54 nope 19:47-01 Witchcraft? 19:47-02 Lol 19:47-10 i've never done anything 19:47-10 nope 19:49-08 Can I get a gay man? 19:49-19 what? 19:49-29 Don't get bitter, just get better 19:49-36 TB 19:49-40 Context is key 19:49-43 Krokodil yes 19:50-42 U wouldnt ubderdtsnnd 19:50-54 Drag rave references 19:51-43 K bye 19:52-01 bye? 19:52-02 Read my season 19:52-08 Thats ur Challenge 19:52-17 4 dis week 19:52-21 TB is talking a bunch of random stuff 19:52-23 I'll just 19:52-25 make a list 19:52-30 of the stuff he said 19:52-37 Read ma season 19:52-37 1. He wants a gay man 19:52-50 2. Don't get bitter, just get better 19:52-52 XD 19:53-14 3. Krokodil (it's a drug so it kinda explains the whole thing) 19:53-36 4. Drag rave references (Drag rave is the best typo on this wiki) 19:53-48 5. K bye 19:54-00 6. He's challenging us to read his season 19:56-12 I dont have a sugar daddy I've never had a sugar daddy, and if I wanted to have a sugar daddy yes I probably could go out and get one, because I'm what? Sickening, and you could never have a sugar daddy because you are not that kind of girl, baby everything that I have I worked for to get and built myself from the ground up BITCH!!! 19:56-26 7. That 19:56-27 what is even happening right now 19:56-38 *spills tea* 19:57-38 TB, are you ok? 19:59-06 https://youtu.be/yzx-HSSV0YU 19:59-50 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 19:59-51 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 20:01-02 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 20:01-35 what did I just watch? 20:01-37 i love it 20:08-34 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has joined the chat ~ 20:08-47 Hi 20:09-46 hello 20:10-23 what you doing 20:10-48 watching All Rise 20:10-50 you? 20:11-05 Watching Judge Judy 20:12-02 watching Arrow (11 eps in) 20:12-12 cool 20:21-05 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 20:21-43 What did u love 20:22-04 the video you sent 20:22-11 TB's back 20:22-11 Lol 20:22-16 hi TB 20:22-27 The TB-Word 20:22-52 TB's watching TV 20:23-00 Airai Tribe 20:23-00 20:23-00 20:23-00 20:23-00 20:23-00 The castaways all vote. 20:23-00 20:23-00 20:23-00 20:23-00 The first vote goes to...Nora. 20:23-00 20:23-00 20:23-00 The second vote goes to...Nora. 20:23-00 20:23-00 20:23-00 The third vote goes to...Jax. 20:23-00 20:23-00 20:23-00 The fourth vote goes to...Jax. 20:23-00 20:23-00 20:23-00 The fifth vote goes to...Nora. 20:23-00 20:23-00 20:23-00 The sixth vote and player leaving is...Nora. 20:23-00 20:23-00 Final results are 5 votes Nora, 2 votes Jax. 20:23-00 20:23-00 20:23-00 20:23-00 Nora, the tribe has spoken 20:23-25 lol 20:23-27 oops, meant to send that to Matheus 20:23-49 your mom has spoken 20:24-03 And she wants to abort 20:24-40 buuuuuuuurn 20:24-49 what the hell is going on? lmao 20:25-12 What the... heaven? 20:25-21 *Drums sounding* 20:26-03 TB 20:26-05 5 PM 20:26-10 it is way too soon 20:26-55 This is what happens when a skinny man loses his teethbrush 20:27-20 you lost your teethbrush? 20:27-47 toothbrush 20:27-59 And when he remembers latina legend Shakira is the star of the Super Bowl tonight!!! 20:27-59 not how toothbrushes work 20:28-13 @latheus, yep lol 20:28-20 @utter, whatever 20:28-45 how? 20:29-01 I dont know where it Is? 20:29-19 probably home 20:29-28 cómo? 20:29-31 Nah 20:29-36 No sé 20:29-49 yo no comprendo XD 20:30-02 Lo perdí 20:30-30 Debe estar por ahí 20:30-30 Stop playing with it? 20:30-41 Maybe 20:31-58 This weeks gonna be amazing 20:32-04 (Ask why) 20:32-26 not gonna ask why 20:32-29 kidding 20:32-31 why? 20:32-32 why the hell do the chat logs always say I'm moving in and out of chat 20:32-39 lol 20:32-51 Because mother monster will announce LG6!! 20:32-55 you're a ghost 20:32-57 (ghost) 20:33-08 U found it, utter 20:33-09 me talking about it is officially in this log twice 20:33-22 Oh btw 20:33-24 Utter 20:33-27 And schroe 20:33-36 If i were u 20:33-44 don't be me 20:33-48 it's not great 20:33-52 I'd go to the Winchester Manson 20:33-57 probably don't be me either 20:33-58 Lol 20:34-02 ugh i want to 20:34-05 that woman was nuts 20:34-11 Lol 20:34-26 Gtg 20:34-27 that's what happens when you have a lot of money and listen to what anyone tells you 20:34-32 lol 20:35-07 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 20:35-17 Time to do a livestream about my skin care routine 20:35-30 really? lol 20:35-37 No bye 20:35-43 bye 20:36-07 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 20:36-23 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 20:36-24 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 20:36-52 why did my computer just randomly die? 20:36-53 And read my season once and for all lol 20:37-34 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 20:37-37 i'll read it later 20:38-34 No leo 20:39-17 why not? 20:39-31 dunno how 20:40-40 There's someone reading the messages for you then 20:40-43 Hi someone 20:40-47 perhaps 20:42-39 ~ Merlock3497 has joined the chat ~ 20:43-21 hi 20:43-30 yoyo 20:43-44 sup 20:43-47 eyo 20:44-06 what good homies 20:45-14 looks like ill be skipping the superbowl 20:46-11 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 20:46-13 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 20:46-16 hi 20:46-31 sup 20:51-37 ~ Merlock3497 has left the chat ~ 20:52-54 gtg, be back in a few hours 20:53-06 bye 20:54-25 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 21:00-43 bye 21:05-02 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has left the chat ~ 21:05-47 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has joined the chat ~ 21:06-32 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has left the chat ~ 21:07-01 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has joined the chat ~ 21:12-00 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has left the chat ~ 21:20-17 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 21:20-20 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 21:38-28 ~ Merlock3497 has joined the chat ~ 21:38-48 hi 21:39-05 yo 21:39-12 sup 21:39-28 not much 21:39-31 you? 21:40-08 finished dinner now watching tv 21:42-06 ~ Merlock3497 has left the chat ~ 21:42-08 ~ Merlock3497 has joined the chat ~ 21:42-26 just my typical evening same thing different day 21:43-02 yep 21:48-17 need to find something new to watch 21:54-06 are you watching Batwoman? 21:54-16 it is really good 21:54-38 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 21:54-43 hi 21:55-08 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 21:55-55 ya I watch I just finished code lyoko 21:57-05 is it good? 21:57-46 it is the final season is in French though 22:08-20 ~ Merlock3497 has left the chat ~ 22:29-06 bbl 22:29-08 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 22:47-38 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has joined the chat ~ 22:47-52 hi